Simple and accurate geo-positioning based on solar movements have long been a goal of navigational instruments. Similarly, fast and dependable fixes of ‘true north’ while in some cases available from GPS, remains a tedious and time consuming chore for engineering, military, land surveying, airborne, sports and maritime uses. Detection of solar radiation and atmospheric conditions have long been the goal of climate forecast and green energy industries. Similarly, fast and low cost measurement of solar radiation and atmospheric particles, while in some cases can be provided by, for example, an active laser instrument, remains an expensive and time-consuming chore for climatology and green energy engineering.